Ava
"So this mission doesn't turn to epic fail because you only know one language." -Ava, telling Nigel why she kissed him. (src) Avalagrogaline Ragasquirina (referred to as Ava) is an alien girl who hails from Planet Glomour. She is Numbuh 10,000 of the GKND, and fights with dual swords. She was recruited into GKND 40 years ago when she was 10, but was kept at her age using Jirachi's magic, just like every other GKND operative. She learns the languages of others by making out with them, which lets them know the languages of others she kissed. History Background During her time as a Glomourian operative, Ava was friends with Aurra Sing, a future bounty hunter. One day during their friendship, Aurra gave Ava a cup of Glomour Squid Juice, which was to be brought back one day in remembrance of their good times. When Ava left for GKND (without letting Aurra know), Aurra became angered, and was set on taking revenge. Despite this, Ava continued to hold the Glomour Juice; until they finally exchanged a drink in Star Station. As a child, she was forced to participate in the Glomour-Kateenia War, going to Kateenia with other kids to kill some of the tiny aliens. However, when Ava found a helpless Kateenian child, she decided to help it escape, thinking this war was wrong. She made it her goal to stop the war by falling in love with a Kateenian, which she thought she could accomplish by joining GKND. She didn't find any Kateenian kids, but unbeknownst to her, she inspired a tiny Kateenian named Kweeb, because of her fighting spirit. Kweeb tried to get her attention, but she accidentally stepped on him. Kweeb dedicated himself to getting stronger just to get her attention. Benders' Dawn Saga She was Monty's first partner in Monty's Galactic Days, who she had to kiss in order to learn his language and vice-versa. During their attack on Planet Irk, Ava discovered Red and Purple's new plan of Operation Impending Doom, which they tested on her planet. She got a job as their spy, proving her worth by erasing Knab's memories of all the events. She would continue to work for them and spy on GKND with the promise they would release her planet, given the codename Agent A. After Monty was "killed" by Dimentia, Ava was ordered by her leader to forget all events relating to Monty Uno. In Operation: GALACSIA, she was Nigel's first partner, who stuck by him on his whole adventure (excluding Nightmare Land, in which he went alone). During their adventure on Planet Kateenia, she finally met up with Kweeb when he saved Nigel, and she and Kweeb began to hang out more. Before leaving to go on missions, she always has to run off and do something, confusing her teammates. Later in the story, it was revealed that she was a spy for the Almighty Tallest, who told her they would release her planet from their rule if she spied for them, only to find out they tricked her. She was thankfully forgiven by her teammates shortly before beating the Tallest. After the dethrone of Dimentia, Supreme GKND Leader, along with her death, the Star Spirits cast a spell on her, as well as every other operative, allowing them to age like normal again. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Ava was one of the many participants from Gamewizard's universe, who didn't have many dares considering being an OC. She defeated Nagini in the Bonus Showdown at the end of the session using the Gryffindor Sword. Ava and Kweeb raced with each other in The Great Galactic Race, using Ava's Heart Star. Ava's first OC story was Really Big Hat's "A Summer's Nightmare", crash-landing her ship in the Treehouse as they were about to go on vacation. Firstborn Saga Ava and Kweeb appeared in Operation: DEATH-EGG, helping the KND Fleet against the Golden Death Egg Fleet. Upon doing so, Cad Bane recognizes her and mentions her name, catching Nolan's attention. In the one-shot "Size", Ava told Kweeb that she fell in love with him because he was so brave, even at his small size. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Ava and Kweeb relaxed at the beach and met Kami, becoming quick friends. In Final Preparations, Ava, Kweeb, and Kami were ambushed downtown, and Ava battled Nolan York. Nolan eventually caught her and dragged her to Brotherhood H.Q. with the others. Ava was disgusted with Kweeb when he made himself Lehcar's slave and sacrificed everything he believed in, but he redeemed himself during the battle that took place in the base. '' '' In "Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares", Ava had a nightmare where Kweeb was pretending to love her to take over her home planet. When she awoke, Kweeb promised he would never do that, and Ava threatened him in case he did. Afterwards, Kweeb had a nightmare where Ava fell in love with Nigel and ate Kweeb, but Ava promised she would never do that, although Kweeb would be tasty. In the Nightmare Series finale, "Frightmare!", Ava and Kweeb helped in the battle against Darth Blinks. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ava, Kami, and Kweeb follow a strange croc ship to Tiki Island, where they meet up with the Kong Family and get involved in a quest to rescue the Kongs' horde of bananas from the Kremlings. During the Freedom Saga, after Kami gets hit by the Darkness Cannon and begins to show hate against her alien friends, Ava and Kweeb part ways with Kami for a bit, but later find her again and bring her to Cranky Kong for help. When it came time for the final showdown against King K. Rool, Ava and Kweeb were fused together into a Heartless by the Tiki Tong, but Kami was able to get them under control so they could finally finish the Tiki Tong. Non-Canon In Trying to tell you, Ava and Kweeb visited Nigel on Earth in human forms, asking if he would rejoin GKND, to which he refused. They also showed up during the dance. In "A Summer's Nightmare", Ava accompanied Nigel and his friends on their vacation, crashing her Heart Star into Sector V's treehouse. She was also in littlemissfg's "Quest to find Raven" with many other OCs, where Ava helps them to find Raven. On Steyer the Death Planet, she encounters the alien criminal Savage Cipyar, and in trying to fight him, the alien injures her right foot, but Ava is saved when Kweeb appears. She then has to protect Kweeb when Violet tries to eat him. In A Very KND Musical Ava auditioned for Cho Chang and kissed Runt of the Six Gum Gang so as to gain a southern accent to fulfill the role. Nextgen Series In the future, Ava is married to Kweeb. Together they had a son named Vweeb, who takes after Kweeb, and a daughter named Makava, who takes after Ava. Ava is also the gym teacher at Galaxia Elementary School. In the one-shot "Size II", Ava greeted her children as they came home from GKND training, hugging Makava and kissing Vweeb's head. In the one-shot "Alien Mother's Day", Ava was bonding with her little son, Vweeb, playing Hide-and-seek, in which Vweeb beat her. Afterwards, the two went shopping for squid soup at Twinkly Marts. In The Son of Evil, Ava called the Unos to report Cheren (Nerehc in disguise) harassing her children, ending up in the cluster of simultaneous phonecalls. In The Gang, Kami discussed her worry for her daughter over the phone with Ava, and also requested Vweeb come to her house; as Kami intended Vweeb to spy on Kimaya. In Mason's Playdate, Ava hung with Rachel and Yin at the Milk Bar, where Yin questions how Ava and Vweeb are so close while Yin's son grew away from her. This gives Yin the idea to have Vweeb shrink Mason so they may bond better. In Operation: NECSUS, Nebula, Vweeb, and the others found out about the Glomour-Kateenia War, and questioned Ava because she knew. She explained her story of wanting to marry Kweeb to stop the war, but she eventually grew to love him for real, and forget the whole plan. Kweeb was a little angered at her, but she convinced him otherwise. They went to St. Percy's Asteroid where Ava fought Queen Zaádéadia, while Kweeb fought President Linkyn. The war was stopped by MaKayla's interference, who informed them the reason for the fight was all a lie. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Vweeb was helping clean Ava's ears while the latter watched Arianna's speech on Galactic TV. Ava was possibly brainwashed by Chane Wassanasong's counter-speech. Battles *Ava and Monty vs. Titanosaur. *Ava vs. Aurra Sing. *Ava and Nigel vs. King Croacus IV. *Ava, Nigel, and Dib vs. Zim, GIR, FIR, and Tak. *Ava, Nigel, and Luvbi vs. Ice King and Icipede. *Ava vs. Panther Caroso. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Truth or Dare Bonus Showdown. *Ava vs. Nolan York. *Ava vs. Zant. *Nightmare victims vs. Darth Blinks. *Team Alien vs. Ineptune. *Team Alien vs. Team Chaotix. *Team Alien vs. Baron K. Roolenstein. *Heart Star and Donkey Kong vs. Dogadon. *Ava vs. Aurra Sing (Star Station siege). *Team Alien vs. Kaptain K. Rool. *Team Alien and Kongs vs. Crazy Dillo. *Ava vs. Kaptain K. Rool. *Team Alien vs. Animal King. *All heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. **Ava and Kami vs. PTOOEY and Equalists. **Ava vs. Steeleto. *Team Alien vs. Olivia Johnson, Jamie Dillon, and Rabakkah Heartthorne. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Ava vs. Vweeb (training). *Ava vs. Zaádéadia Arkhasemia. Relationships Nigel Uno Ava was Nigel's first friend since GKND and was his best alien friend there. In GALACSIA, she had to kiss him to learn his language, but in truth, she already did because she kissed his father years ago. Monty Uno Monty was also Ava's best friend 30 years ago, and she kissed him to learn his language and vice versa. She stuck by him all the way as well and was sad when Dimentia ordered her to forget him. Kweeb Kweeb was the only boy Ava fell in love with, despite his height. She fell in love with him because of his brave attitude, even though his enemies are much bigger than him. However, she actually went out with him to end the war between their worlds, but abandoned this plan after falling in love with him for real, but her secret is eventually revealed 20 years later. She finds his small size adorable and loves to toy around with him, to which he actually enjoys. Whenever Kweeb acts cocky, she toys around with him because of how much bigger she is in comparison, although Kweeb knows she's only kidding. Luvbi Ava and Luvbi have a bitter rivalry. Luvbi always found herself more pretty and lovable, to which Ava was annoyed by. Dib Membrane As the second partner, Ava hung around Dib almost as much as Nigel. She gave him the tour of the base while Nigel went to speak with Dimentia. Panther Caroso Panther seems to have a small crush on Ava, despite the major age difference, which Ava is disgusted by. He apparently knows her secret of being a spy. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Ava used to hate her leader with a strong passion. She loved to gossip with Nigel about her freaky face and dress-up. She also agreed with Nigel that Dimentia has good qualities for a leader, but is still a jerk. However, she forgave Dimentia for her past evils after her reform. Red and Purple Ava strongly despises the two Tallest for what they did with her planet. She felt satisfied seeing them dragged to their doom by Rattlesnake Jake. Violet McCleary While Ava enjoyed fighting by her side during the Truth or Dare Showdown, she eventually hated her for always trying to swallow her "tasty looking" boyfriend, Kweeb. Kami Drilovsky Ava and Kweeb met Kami while they were at the beach. They became friends after a short talk. Ava thought she could teach Kami how to use swords later. Vweeb Ava is very close to her son, Vweeb. She finds him very adorable because of his small size, and loves to play with him. Vweeb reminds her a lot of her husband, and she says she prefers him over a taller son anyday. Ava constantly trains his son to hone his skills, and believes Vweeb can be a strong boy, due to his mix of Kateenian and Glomourian blood. However, she doubts Vweeb can defeat her in a direct fight, but Vweeb's goal is to do so and best his mother. Appearance Ava wears a smooth, silky purple dress, a brown belt for her swords, has pure white skin, black sandals, black hair in a ponytail; tied with a purple braid, purple eyes, and big long ears. Her nails are painted black. She looks the same as an adult, but she is very tall (the tallest of the family due to her husband's size), and has her cleavage exposed in her shirt. When she goes swimming, she wears a purple bikini, and lets her hair hang down. Personality Ava is a fiery, strong-willed girl who is always willing to fight. She has a deep love for her planet, and was willing to submit loyalty to Red and Purple to save it. She was strongly against the war between Glomour and Kateenia, and developed this protest after she and her friends were ordered to attack a Kateenian village and kill some families, during which she rescued an innocent Kateenian child. She was so determined to stop it, she abandoned her friends and joined GKND to meet a Kateenian and feign love for him to try and stop the war, until she fell in love with this Kateenian for real. When Ava becomes a mother, she expresses a more "dominant" side of her, deeming herself as matriarch of the family, seeing as her husband is too tiny, as is her son, therefore she is the tallest of the family. For that reason, she kind of treats Kweeb like a pet, making him give footrubs or backrubs, but only as a playful sense, and she still views him as an equal. She bonds well with her son, Vweeb, and kind of treats him the same as Kweeb, but a lot nicer. Ava pushes her son to become strong when they train, and wishes for both her kids to carry the pride of Glomourians as well as Kateenians. Abilities Ava is very skilled with broadswords, and rivals Rachel or Cheren in the art of swordsmanship. She's very quick on her feet, and the lightweight of her swords helps her with quick dodging and attacking. When a ledge is too high, she is able to stick her swords in the wall and use them to jump up. She is also able to summon her swords back to her hands at will if she drops them, and she can use this power to toss her swords at enemies like boomerangs. As Ava gets older, she has become very formidable, able to unleash sword beams from her blades that cut rocks and many trees with one swing. Ava can also kiss people of a different language and learn their languages, and those people learn the languages of others she kissed. Aside from speaking her primary language, she knows English, Skypian, and ape. She is also a decent pilot, and controls a ship called the Heart Star. Final Smash "Let Glomour's Pride rain down on thee." Ava's Final Smash is Sword Storm, where she stabs her swords in the ground, holds tight, and lets swords rain down all over the field. Weaknesses Ava doesn't bode very well in cold areas, and struggles to fight whenever it's freezing. Stories She's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *A Summer's Nightmare (non-canon) *Trying to tell you (non-canon) *TND: Operation REUNIONS (non-canon) *The Great Galactic Race *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Size *A New Friendship *A Very KND Musical (non-canon) *Final Preparations *Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Size II *Alien Mother's Day *The Son of Evil (voice) *The Gang (voice) *Mason's Playdate *Sunni's Pride (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Ava kissed Nigel/Monty to learn to speak English, however since the two were British, it's questionable why Ava didn't develop a British accent. *The Fanverse story Operation: GALASCIE features a similar swordsgirl, Skitty. *Ava was meant to resemble Numbuh 10, and holds a similar and numbuh name to Eva. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Swordsmen Category:GKND Operatives Category:Pilots Category:Lypbynopbolus Family